Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data backup systems. In particular, the present invention relates to performing data rollbacks.
Description of the Related Art
As companies create more and more data, data storage systems reliability become more important. As technology improves, the data storage systems improve as well. Sometimes, the data storage systems transition between a first data format to a second data format. This creates challenges when a company's important data is stored in a first format or technology and the data storage company is transitioning to a second storage format.
When transitioning from a first format to a second format, it is very important to a data storage company to not lose any client information or data. To do so would risk the stability of a product, as well as risk the company's track record and reputation. Therefore, providing a safe and reliable means to transition from one data state to another is very important.
What is needed is an improved method for transitioning from one data state to another.